


Battle

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Unprotected Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: After a long friendship with Josh, he makes a move on the set of a film you're working on together.
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

It was freezing cold outside and not even the fluffy coat you were wearing protected you from the stiff breeze. _I really should have put on my gloves_ , you thought as you followed Josh further into the woods, towards the small wooden cabin one of your mutual friend’s parents had allowed you to film in. Almost all of the scenes were finished, Josh just wanted some more location shots in the final cut, so he’d decided to come back here, with you to help him with the lighting.

The heavy gear you were carrying prevented you from burying your numb hands in your pockets, and you cursed at yourself under your breath. Josh heard and turned his head to grin at you. “We’re almost there now, don’t give up on me”, he said, and you pulled a face at him. “At least you have gloves.”, you replied; Josh stopped abruptly. “Oh, jeez, why didn’t you say anything?” With a furrowed brow he set the tripod and camera down between his feet, pulled the gloves off his hands and held them out for you.

“Don’t you need them yourself?”, you asked, but gladly took them, after carefully lowering the ginormous lamp to the ground covered in decaying leaves. You slipped your own hands into them, and immediately felt relief. Josh’s hands were always very warm, and it was like you were holding your palms up to a fireplace. Within a minute, the feeling crept back into your fingers and you were ready to walk the rest of the way to the cabin. “Thank you.”

Josh unlocked the door and it creaked when he pushed it open, so did the floorboards as you both hurried inside and set the equipment down. You worked together on starting up the fireplace, then you plugged in the lamp, tried to replicate the exact lighting of the rest of the film, and Josh set up the tripod and the camera. You didn’t quite get it how he wanted it though, so he moved the lamp just a bit to the side after you thought you were done; you scoffed. “What did you need me for if you don’t like what I do?”, you asked, crossing your arms.

“Shit, I’m sorry”, he replied, face flushed, and moved the lamp back where you’d put it. You laughed; he thought he’d genuinely offended you. “I was joking! It looks better your way. Somehow everything always does.”, you said, stepping up to him to ruffle his hair. “Mister Talented.” “Hey!”, he swatted your hand away, laughing, and used his reflection in the window behind the camera to fix his curls.

“Let me just pan over from the door to the fireplace first, can you set the light back just a little so it’s not in my way?”, he asked a few moments later, the camera switched on and ready to go. You wordlessly did what you were asked and stayed back behind him, watching him work in silence. Pole position to stare at his ass. The pants he was wearing weren’t remotely hiding how round and squeezable it looked, and you were a little annoyed at how desperate you were to confess to him how badly you wanted to touch it.

You’d been friends for as long as you could remember, you’d met in pre-school, and you’d been hanging out almost constantly since then. You’d watched each other go through all stages of your young lives, and yet you still weren’t sure if you were just misinterpreting the vibes he was giving you, the deep looks over the fire when you were out camping somewhere; you couldn’t be certain if you could get away with making a move, or if it’d completely ruin your friendship. So, what you resolved to doing was staring at his ass when he was working on something.

Catastrophically, Josh had been with a few other girls in the past, and you’d been with a few boys, so it really seemed like you were _just friends_. To you, to outsiders, to anybody. Maybe it was just a little deviant phase you were going through, maybe you needed to get laid by just about anybody at this point, it had been a while. But hadn’t it only been a while because you couldn’t stop thinking about Josh?

He interrupted your silent burst of angst; “Okay!”, he said and turned to you with a smile. “Come take a look and tell me what you think.” You stepped forward, huddling behind the camera with him, and he pressed play on the recording. It was quiet, the crackling of the fire the only noise, the camera slowly turning from the front door of the cabin to the fireplace, then zooming in and lingering there for a few seconds was exactly what you’d imagined he’d want to do. “That’s perfect, Josh”, you said, reaching out and pressing play on the camera again.

You caught the reflection of his face in the little screen when the frame was on the door with the glass pane, the darkness outside just enough to allow you to catch him staring at your face, not the camera. You felt a rush of blood shoot to your head, the back of your neck got a little hot, and you swallowed. He was still looking at you when you turned your cheek to check if your eyes were deceiving you, if it’d been just wishful thinking, but he really was looking at you. His expression was serious, and he glanced at your lips, and before you could try and make a witty remark to diffuse the palpable tension, his mouth was on yours.

You straightened your spine, pulling back, a bit shocked for a second. “Oh- I’m sorry, I-“, he began, apologetically raising his hands up in front of his chest, but you stepped closer to him, placing your palm on his cheek and kissing him back. His lips were so, so impossibly soft and warm and he was so careful with you, his own hands coming down on your waist before he looped his arms around you and pulled you flush against himself. A quiet moan escaped you when he deepened the kiss; you felt his tongue brush against your bottom lip and opened up, meeting it with your own.

He sighed, you wrapped your arms around his neck and let him back you against the wall. He was careful even then, outstretched arms softening the collision with the wood panels. He pulled back for a second to look at you, and you watched his eyes as he glanced at your lips again, then back into your eyes. “Are you okay?”, he asked with a half-smile, and you nodded. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while”, you confessed, so anxious for his reply, but you relaxed significantly when he smiled and kissed you again. “Oh, believe me, I have too.”

You felt a burning need to continue making out with him, so you grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his face against yours. Your kisses grew more heated with every second, and when you elicited a moan from him by biting down on his lip, you placed your hands on his chest and leaned against him, making him walk backwards until his legs hit the couch and you could shove him down. You leaned down over him and kept kissing him, tongues colliding, and you straddled his lap and started to unzip his jacket.

You had to remove yourself from his lips, and he groaned at the loss of contact, but quickly shimmied out of his jacket and let you pull his sweatshirt over his head too. The fireplace was steadily turning the inside of the cabin into a habitable space, so you unbuttoned your coat too and dropped it behind you where it fell to the floor. Josh’s hands were pawing at your thighs to either side of him, and he made his way behind you, squeezing your ass in your jeans and groaning when you steadied yourself with one hand on his shoulder, one on the back of the couch, grinding down in his lap.

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about?”, you breathed, decidedly pushing past your initial hesitancy. “God, yes”, he replied, reaching out for the back of your head and pulling you into another hungry kiss. Your hips grinded down against him once more, and you could feel him harden in his pants. You needed him to take them off, but you weren’t quite there yet.

You let him squeeze and grope at your ass, your hips and your thighs some more, kept kissing him hard, grinding against him over and over until you were satisfied with how much he was straining in his jeans. Slowly, you stepped off the couch and undid your own fly, peeling your jeans off and taking your underwear down with them. “Fuck”, Josh cursed under his breath, and quickly unzipped himself too, his eyes not leaving you as you pulled your sweater over your head. He evidently had overcome his own hesitation then and undressed completely to match you.

“Come here”, he said, reaching his arms out to pull you in, but you grabbed a pillow off the couch and knelt down on it, between his feet, your hands on his thighs. As you ran your fingertips along his soft skin, the insides of his thighs, felt the firm muscle underneath, he spread his legs a bit more and you let out the deep breath you’d been holding in. “That’s the prettiest dick I’ve ever seen”, you said, and he laughed. “I mean it!”, you said, and allowed yourself to close your fingers around the base of his shaft, he was full and hard and the contrast to his impossibly soft skin was making your heart race in excitement.

Your mouth watered as you watched yourself begin to stroke him, and Josh huffed and threaded his fingers through your hair. The veins along the length of him were slightly protruding, he was pulsing in your hand, and you found the head of his cock to be the exact shade of pink that spread across his nose and cheeks as he blushed, watching you get to work on him slowly. Your free hand resting on his thigh, you drew circles into his skin with your fingertips, could feel the fine hairs there.

Both of you were wordless when you first flattened your tongue against the underside of the head, but when you closed your lips around him, a low groan made its way from his chest to his throat and into your ears, where it caused you to shut your eyes and hum against him. Slowly sinking down on him, sucking him to the back of your throat, you felt his fingers tighten their hold on your hair, and he gasped. You looked up at him, made eye contact, and carefully, teasingly started to bob your head along his length.

“Mmmmm-“, he hummed, the lowest tone you’d ever heard from him, and you needed more; his voice like that even prettier to you than when he sang. The hisses in between, the way he bit down on his bottom lip, watching you work on him, fueled you into going faster, hollowing out your cheeks and jerking what your mouth couldn’t reach with your hand tight around the base.

“Oh, god, you have to stop, I’m gonna cum”, he warned, and you removed yourself completely, standing up straight and putting the pillow back in its place before climbing into his lap and pushing him into the back of the couch with your hands on his bare chest. You squeezed him there, felt his pectoral muscle, let a hand slide down along his chest to his abdomen. “You’re so hot”, you breathed, breaking eye contact only to watch your fingers find the fine hair of his happy trail, following it down – but he abruptly and firmly placed his hands on your hips and swiftly turned you to the side and onto your back on the couch; you squealed and broke out in laughter, until he kissed you, fervently and with more need.

He held your leg to his chest and leaned over you, testing how low he could get, and his fingers came in contact with your folds immediately after he broke another quick kiss to your lips. “Christ, you’re wet”, he observed, dragging his fingertips up and down, settling to move circles on your clit, and you whined. “Ohh, god – I need you, now.”, you begged, and he smirked at you. His eyes fixed on yours, he watched you as he spread your wetness around, dipped his fingertips into your heat, then returned to your clit over and over.

When he pushed two fingers inside with ease, you realized how wet you really were, dripping down into his palm. “Fuck, we’re gonna ruin the couch”, you said, and he glanced down at the cushion beneath you and hastily spread his sweatshirt over it, helping you lift your ass up to get it under you. You giggled, and he laughed, crawling back over you and leaning down to kiss you more. His lips were slightly swollen, just like your own, and his tongue brushing against yours only made you wetter. When he grinded his pelvis against yours, his cock sliding against your drenched center, you moaned into his mouth, your hand in his hair keeping his face pressed against your own.

You turned your cheek and he kissed down the side of your neck, biting and sucking at your skin, making you whimper and squirm on the couch, trapped under the weight of his body, but blissfully so. His warm hands roaming your sides made you shiver; his touches were so careful and loving, you thought you might burst into a million ecstatic pieces. The way he slowly moved one hand to your chest, softly squeezing your breast and lightly pinching your nipple, made you arch yourself into his touch, and he took the hint.

A firmer squeeze, another pinch, and he lowered his mouth to the peak, closing his lips around it and sucking, flicking his tongue against your sensitive skin there. “Mmmmnnn”, you whined, closing your arms around his neck and holding him there as he alternated between both of your breasts, his warm mouth and hands elevating you to a different plane of existence entirely. You swore you could have reached orgasm just from that if he’d kept going for longer, but he ceased, just keeping one hand cupped around your left breast as he reached between your pelvises and lined himself up with your entrance.

You watched his concentrated face, bit down on your lip and he slipped inside just enough to bury the head of his cock within your walls at first. “Oh my god”, he groaned, slowly inching deeper, and you held onto his shoulders, hissed and whimpered when he reached the hilt. Your hips completely connected, the warmth of him almost overwhelming you, he stayed there, leaned down to kiss you again, and after a moment of letting you get used to his size, slowly, agonizingly, he began to rock his hips back and forth against you.

When he almost completely bottomed out and slipped back in somewhat forcefully, you mewled. He felt so good, he was so hard, so hot inside you – and he hit just the right spot for the first time then. He punctuated each following thrust with an upwards grind, his coarse pubic hair rubbing against your clit and getting your juices all over himself in the process. Remembering your need to touch and squeeze his ass earlier, you did just that – lowering your palms carefully down the expanse of his back, sighing at how hot you thought he looked and felt.

Finally reaching his ass, you whined at another deep thrust he delivered, and you felt the muscles move under your fingertips, below his skin. It felt even nicer than you thought it would, just the right amount of fat to squeeze, but a dense layer of muscle beneath which flexed with every time he drove himself deep inside you. You decided to keep your hands there for a moment, to let him take your breath away before you needed to take control again yourself.

“Oahh – mmm”, he grunted, silencing himself by kissing you hard. Both your breaths were heavy, sounding through the room along with your high-pitched sighs and blissful moans, and you smiled at Josh. You kept one hand firmly on his ass, the other found its way into his curls at the back of his head; you tugged him down with his face against your neck, and he gasped with another intense snap of his hips against yours before he bit down on your skin. “You’re so fucking pretty, doll”, he breathed, and you grinned uncontrollably at the term of endearment. “And you’re hot, you’re so hot, baby”, you responded, causing him to groan deeply and bite down on your collar bone.

You felt it was time for you to take over, so you wrapped your legs tightly around his hips and pulled him off the couch, down to the floor with you. A little _oof_ escaped his throat, but then he laughed, on his back with you on top of him, palms on his chest holding you up. He reached out to cup your cheek in his hand, you leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to his lips, and he responded by kissing you back hard and jerking his hips up against you.

You found your rhythm quickly as you rocked back and forth on him, slowly at first, but then turning to a nice, dense bounce. The noise of skin hitting skin, the wet smacking of your pelvises colliding, and the breathy _Ooohhs_ and _Aaaahs_ and _Mmmms_ spilling from both of your chests reverberated off the wooden walls and mingled into a pornographic soundscape that made the entire experience so much hotter – you couldn’t fathom how you’d survived all these years without hearing Josh lose his mind, without his hard cock deep inside you hitting all the right spots.

“God, mmm, _fuck_ ; that feels so good, I’m gonna cum soon”, he groaned, one hand squeezing your ass and helping you move in his lap, the other on your breast, toying with your nipple. But contradicting his words, he grabbed you firmly with his arms tight around your waist and somehow managed to help you stand up with him. You laughed when he backed you against a different wall this time, less careful, and he proceeded to grip your thigh and pull your leg around him, then instantly slipped his cock back inside you.

You dropped your head back against the wall, mewling once more when he slammed his hips forward into yours and established a fast, hard and intense pace, fucking you harshly against the wall. He nipped at your bottom lip, then kissed you with so much passion that you wanted to cry out; he knocked the breath out of your lungs with a particularly hard thrust. “Oh god, _yes_ , fuck me, Joshua”, you moaned – he growled and pawed at your chest before reaching between your legs and beginning to rub your clit in circles.

“Mmmff, yeah, that’s it”, he grunted, “keep talking.” You smiled, pecked his lips once, twice, then licked your lips and looked down to watch him flick your clit with his fingers as he drove himself inside you over and over in the same rhythm. “You’re gonna make me cum so hard, _ohhh_ , holy shit”, you muttered under your breath; he growled again, and you could feel him pulse inside you when he halted his movements for a second. “God, please cum inside me, I wanna feel it”, you huffed, the years of sexual tension and frustration finally being relieved there as Josh, your Josh, did his utmost to fuck your brains out.

“Mmmff”, he groaned again, and his thrusts slowed, but he kept them hard and powerful, and you felt his hot release fill you up as he lingered deep, buried inside you with his face nestled against the side of your neck. You gave him a moment to come down, but with another heated kiss pressed to his delectable lips, you took him down to the floor with you again. He cursed, but then laughed; he seemed to enjoy you being a bit rough with him.

“I wanna sit on your beautiful face”, you said, eyes fixed on his, his cum leaking out of you into his pubic hair. “Fuck – please”, he replied, wide eyes, flushed face and chest, and he enthusiastically helped you move up on him, until his head was practically wedged between your thighs. He held you by your hips and lowered you down onto his face, right against his open mouth, and the first lap at your flesh made you gasp.

He let out a long, low groan against your core and you whimpered; the vibration of his voice paired with his soft lips and his hot tongue eagerly licking and sucking at you, gathering your combined fluids and drinking you both down before he seriously got to work on your clit. Within a minute, he had you huffing, mewling and grinding against his mouth, jerks of your hips becoming more and more uncontrollable – he held you in place by them, his fingers digging into your skin.

He watched you intently, tried flicking your clit at different angles and settled on the spot that made you moan the loudest and your hips shudder the most. Diving down to lap at your folds, sucking at your labia, then getting back to work on your clit, he brought you close to the edge with ease. Your knees were starting to hurt, but it didn’t bother you the least, you were busy being driven to orgasm by Josh’s hot mouth on your heat.

“Ohh, god, I’m so close – please don’t stop”, you whimpered, holding yourself up with your palms on the floorboards and Josh’s firm hold on your hips. He hummed against you as he flicked your clit with his tongue, his lips suctioned around your flesh there, and your thighs began to shake when he finally tipped you over. You were practically shouting, sobbing and whimpering; little praises mixed with curses falling from your lips. Your hips shuddered, the waves of pleasure shaking up every part of you, and you arched your back and jerked your hips against Josh’s face.

He lifted you off his mouth, down onto his chest as you tried to catch your breath above him. “We taste good together”, he said with a grin and you laughed breathlessly before you climbed off of him and curled against his side. The floor was uncomfortable, but with your sweater under his head as a pillow and your own head on his chest, his arm around you, it’d do for a moment while you both came back down to planet earth.

“That was-“, he began, but you cut him off. “-so hot. You’re so hot.”, you said, and he kissed you again. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again, but maybe in a soft bed next time. I’ll have bruises from you tackling me down to the floor like that”, he laughed. “Sorry”, you said with a giggle. “No, don’t be. I thought it was hot – god, you’re really quite something, you know?”, he said.

“I couldn’t stop staring at your ass all day – this is the best outcome I could have imagined.”, you confessed, feeling your face get hot; even after having sex with Josh, you were still shy about your crush on him. “Fuck, you should have told me. And I probably should have told you. We’re stupid”, he said, and you kissed him again. You could kiss him forever - he was so soft, and so warm. Softer and warmer than you thought he would be.


End file.
